Forever
by FraphneAddict
Summary: A Fraphne songfic revolving around prom night and what usually occurs after... Not a very good summary, I apologize.   Forever by Chris Brown. Please read and review.


**Forever**

**1, 2, 3, 4!**

**Hey (eh) **

**Forever **

**Hey (eh) **

**Forever**

Tonight was the night that I was finally going to take the love of my life to Prom. I was in love with Daphne; I have been since we first met. When I picked her up, I was blown away by her beauty. Her beautiful, orange hair cascaded down onto her shoulders. She wore a lavender dress, showing the curves of her skinny body. I gazed lovingly into her cyan eyes underneath her thick, black eyelashes, and then leaned forward and gently kissed her on her cheek. She smiled at me.

**It's you, and me**

**Movin' at the speed of light into eternity (yeah) **

**Tonight, is the night **

**To join me in the middle of ecstasy **

**Feel the melody and the rhythm of the music around you (around you) **

Once we arrived, I gently took her small hand in mine and escorted her towards the door. Once we got inside we began slow-dancing to Forever by Chris Brown. We gazed into each other's eyes, smiling at each other. I felt pure ecstasy as I held Daphne in my arms; she was leaning against my chest and I slowly rocked her back and forth. "I love you," I whispered, leaning down and kissing her head.

**Im'a take you there, Im'a take you there**

**So don't be scared, I'm right here, baby **

**We can go anywhere **

**Go anywhere **

**But first, it's your chance **

**Take my hand **

**Come with me **

"I love you, too Freddie," she whispered back to me. I sighed contently and held her against my chest. I was astonished that this angel I held in my arms was mine. I couldn't even conceptualize the fact that she loved me, too. People, especially her parents, always asked why she would even consider going out with me. She said that I was the most compassionate person she had ever met, and that I'd always make her laugh. She would say that she loved me with all of her heart and that someday we would get married and have children. When the time came, we'd die peacefully together.

**It's like I waited my whole life**

**For this one night **

**Its gon be me you and the dance floor **

**Cuz we only got one night **

**Double your pleasure **

**Double your fun **

**And dance forever ever ever **

**Forever ever ever **

**Forever ever ever **

**Forever (forever) **

**Ever ever ever **

**Forever ever ever **

**Forever ever ever **

**Forever on the dance floor **

I felt like I'd been waiting my whole life for this one special night. Most people fell in love at Prom, but Daphne and I were letting it explode out of us and drown us. I knew that no one has ever or will ever feel this strongly about someone. I was in total bliss dancing with Daphne; I could dance with her forever, cradling her in my arms with her head pressed to my chest. She abruptly pulled away from me and gazed into my eyes. Everything around me froze and all I could focus on was her face. I lifted my hand up and caressed her cheek; Daphne slowly wrapped her arms around me and our lips finally met. I was in heaven as I kissed her passionately, all of the love I felt for her pouring out of me. I closed my eyes and let our love for each other overwhelm my heart and soul.

**Feels like were on another level (ohh ahh) **

**Feels like our loves intertwine **

**We can be two rebels **

**Breakin' the rules **

**Me and you **

**You and I**

We both pulled away and pressed our foreheads together; gasping for air. I opened my eyes and gazed into her eyes; seeing pure love and bliss. "I love you _so much_, Freddie," she whispered. I grinned at her, "I love you, too Daph. More than you can possibly imagine." We both leaned forward and our lips locked, yet again, in a passionate kiss. I grabbed her hand and gently intertwined my fingers with hers, my other hand caressing her cheek. Her other hand was running through my thick, blonde hair. After about a minute I pulled away and slowly pulled her along with me out to my car.

**All you gotta do is watch me **

**Look what I can do with my feet, baby **

**Feel the beat inside **

**I'm drivin', you could take the front seat (front seat) **

**Just need you to trust me (trust me) **

**Girl girl girl **

**It's like now **

I drove her to my house; thankfully my parents were out on a date so we had the house to ourselves. Once we were inside and the door was closed, I immediately pressed my lips onto hers and we continued to kiss. We slowly climbed the stairs; our lips never rupturing apart.

**It's like I waited my whole life (oh) **

**For this one night (one night) **

**Its gon be me you and the dance floor (dance floor) **

**Cuz we only got one night (ohh) **

**Double your pleasure **

**Double your fun (yeah) **

**And dance forever ever ever (ohh) **

**Forever ever ever (ever) **

**Forever ever ever (ever) **

**Forever (forever) **

**Ever ever ever (ever) **

**Forever ever ever (ever) **

**Forever ever ever (ever) **

**Forever on the dance floor **

Once we retreated into the confines of my room, I pulled off my suit until I was shirtless. I sat down on the edge of my bed and looked at Daphne lovingly. She slowly walked over to me and came to a halt when she finally was standing right in front on me. I wrapped one of my arms around her waist and gazed up into her eyes; she stared at me with love showing all over her breathtaking face. I pulled her forwards, lying backwards onto the soft, yet cold, bed; her warm, slender body on top of me. "I love you, Freddie," she whispered. "I love you too, Daphne."

**It's a long way down**

**You so high off the ground **

**Sendin' for an angel to bring me your heart **

**Girl where did you come from? **

**Got me so undone **

**Gaze in your eyes got me sayin' **

**What a beautiful lady **

**No ifs ands or maybes **

**I'm releasin' my heart **

**And it's feelin' amazing **

I wondered where Daphne had come from; probably from Heaven. We had just met a couple of months ago and it was love at first sight. I've been in love with her every day since that day where fate took its course. Every single day I fell even more in love with Daphne, if that was even possible. Daphne had me undone; I could never think when I was around her, just focus on her beauty and the love I felt for her. She was all I ever thought about; all I ever dreamed about. I released all of the love in my heart for this angel as I we kissed. It felt amazing. Our kissing grew more intense; our tongues intertwining, hands running through each other's hair. I rolled over onto my side so that we were both lying on the bed and we continued to kiss. Her hands trailed across my abs and I felt her smile against my lips.

**There's no one else that matters **

**You love me **

**And I won't let you fall girl **

**Let you fall girl (ahh ohh oh oh yeah) **

**Yeah, I won't let you fall **

**Let you fall **

**Let you fall (ohh ohh) **

**Yeah yeah **

**Yeah yeah **

Before I knew it, I was in my boxers and Daphne was in her bra and underwear; one of my hands was caressing her cheek while the other slowly trailed down her body; cheek to thigh. One of her hands was at the side of my head while the other was trailing across my chest and abs. We both pulled away to collect more oxygen and store in our lungs for the next kiss; we gazed into each other's eyes, and then our lips met again.

**It's like **

**It's like I waited my whole life (whole life) **

**For this one night (one night) **

**Its gon be me you and the dance floor (me you and the dance floor) **

**Cuz we only got one night **

**Double your pleasure **

**Double your fun **

**And dance forever ever ever **

**Forever ever ever **

**Forever ever ever **

**Forever**

I've been waiting for this night since I first met Daphne, since we first kissed… since I first told her that I loved her. I trailed kisses down her neck until I found her sensitive spot; she giggled making my heart throb. I smiled and continued down until I reached her chest. I was ready to go all the way with her but I didn't know is she was. I didn't know what it was like; what if I did something wrong, what if I hurt her? "Um, Freddie… I… I'm not ready for this." She said to me. I lifted my head up and gazed into her eyes. "Me neither," I admitted. As I thought about it, we should save this special night for our honeymoon. I leaned forward and gently kissed her on the lips.

**Forever ever ever **

**Forever ever ever **

**Forever ever ever **

**Forever on the dance floor **

**Ohh oh oh oh oh oh ohhh yeah**

**Forever ever ever **

**Forever ever ohh **

Once we pulled apart, she snuggled into my chest and I enveloped her in my arms. Daphne began to trail kisses from _my _chest, across my neck, on my cheek, until she reached my lips. We kissed once again and then pressed our foreheads together. "I love you," I whispered gently placing my lips on hers again. "I love you, too," she whispered. She let sleep slowly pull her under into the world of dreams while I lay there and gazed at her face. I didn't care if my parents saw Daphne and I half naked in my bed together, I was enjoying this moment with her at my side. I smiled and closed my eyes, letting the world of dreams take me under as well. I knew that for as long as I lived, I would love Daphne, and that, to my awe, she would too.

**Whoo, I'm finally done! I had so much fun writing this story. To be honest, I am very pleased with this story. I have to give my thanks to Find Your Love by Drake, Stereo Love by Edward Maya Feat. Vika Jigulina, and of course, Forever by Chris Brown; I was listening to my iPod while I was writing this and those songs really helped me write the story. Who agrees with me that it would be AMAZING if someone wrote a crossover of A Walk to Remember and Scooby-Doo. (Fred and Daphne being the main characters of course.) If you haven't seen that movie, you **_**have**_** to, it's amazing! If someone would be up to the challenge of writing that, go right ahead, but let me know so I can check it out some time. I don't own Scooby-Doo, FanFiction, Chris Brown, or the song Forever. Thank you so much for reading, please review! This has no relation to my other stories. In case you're wondering, I pictured Fred and Daphne as they are in the Mystery Incorporated show. BTW: In case you guys didn't know, Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated will come back on May 3, 2011 in the United States. So excited!  
>{Forever by Chris Brown}<br>XoXo  
>FraphneAddict <strong>


End file.
